


the whisky on his lips

by angelcult



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Biting, Consensual Underage Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, Drunken Kissing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Sensuality, Underage Drinking, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcult/pseuds/angelcult
Summary: It’s about the heat between them, the time they can spend together without interruption, the crackling of the fireplace and the alcohol on their lips.
Relationships: Chinen Miya/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	the whisky on his lips

Warmth is the first thing to register in Miya’s mind as he slowly wakes up. His consciousness drags, and he twists, thighs crossing, one foot flat against the floor as the other points out straight, arms above his head and he arches his back. It cracks satisfyingly and then he’s rolling onto his side, eyes still stubbornly pressed together.

The rug beneath him is soft, he almost feels like he’s sinking into it, and it’s been pleasantly warmed by both his body heat and the heat from the fireplace he laid before. 

His memories were like honey as they slowly came back to him, and he hummed, feeling a hand down his bare side as he placed himself. 

Laying on of those overly plush rugs that Adam liked, in front of his pretentious fireplace in his drinking room. It was a dark room, all hardwood floors and smoky jazz, but it was an _intimate_ place between them.

Very rarely was Adam ever interrupted there, and he smoked the occasional cigarette, but there was _always_ a bottle of whisky present and his rock-cut glass tumbler, chilled with no need for ice to water down the flavour.

The boy anticipated the time that they spent in the room, it was their little sanctuary away from the rest of the world.

“Miya.”

Finally opening his eyes, there was the final touch to the room, of course, the large, dark brown wingback chair that Adam typically sat in. He looked like lounging royalty upon his throne. His tie was missing and a few buttons at the top of his button-up were undone, his leg crossed over the top of the other that sat flat against the floor.

Although he wore no shoes, his feet were clad in dark socks and his typically styled hair was down, falling elegantly around his face.

Pillowing his head in his arms, Miya stretched one of his legs back, smiling delightedly as he felt that familiar ache lacing up his inner thighs, and he turned onto his back, lavishing under Adam’s gaze and the heat of the hearth on his sore body.

“Yes?” Miya responded belatedly, resting a hand on his stomach with his other arm laid back on the floor above his head. He tilted his head back a little, to look at Adam from his place on the floor, flipping everything upside down.

The air still smelled faintly of the man’s cigarette, Miya could taste the faint and dulled nicotine with every inhale. The window must not have been cracked open tonight, which was not unusual. After all, Miya was sure that it was no secret what they did, but the older man could be possessive in odd ways, never wanting anyone else to hear his pleas and moans.

As Adam’s eyes raked over him, Miya teasingly spread his legs, sliding his hand down to rest against the inside of his thigh. His fingers traced a bite mark, he could feel where Adam’s teeth had broken skin, and he moaned softly before moving his hand away. 

“Care for a drink?” Adam finally asked, eyes on Miya’s stomach, roaming over the hand-shaped bruises on his hips, hickeys dusting his sides and chest, his neck mottled with almost painful looking bites and bruises, but the boy had begged for them. 

Quite vividly, Adam could remember how Miya had pulled his head to his neck and begged him between moans and screams to mark him up.

Miya smiled cattily as he sat up, pushing himself to his feet as he padded over to Adam. He had no shame in his nudity, having grown taller over the past few years, his body not gangly but also not that of a thirteen year old boy either. 

The firelight bounced against Miya’s skin like watercolours, painting his skin in shades of oranges and yellows. Miya paused, always one to be aware of his beauty and the lust he drew in, a smile on his face.

“Am I pretty?” He asked, batting his eyes and clasping his hands together against his chest, rocking on his heels a little.

“You’re gorgeous,” Adam offered, taking a sip of his whisky after. Miya’s eyes dropped to his mouth, following down the line of his throat as he swallowed.

Dropping his little act, he climbed into Adam’s lap, mindful of the glass he held almost precariously in one hand. The chair was large enough for Miya to sit with legs straddling Adam’s, before lowering himself fully down.

He winced slightly at the rough drag of Adam’s pants against the sensitive skin of his ass, the man had _thoroughly_ enjoyed hitting him with his belt, as it was no secret that he could be sadistic and even cruel. It went well with Miya’s penchant for pain, his seductive want to bleed and bruise.

The corners of Adam’s mouth ticked up a bit, as if he was trying not to show his amusement at his boy’s discomfort, but he’d always been more open with Miya than most. The boy scowled playfully, rolling his eyes as he leaned into Adam’s chest, pressing his nose against the crook of his neck and inhaling slowly.

He smelled like cigarette smoke and the spiciness of his cologne, Miya would compare it to something intangibly similar to that of an aphrodisiac, and Miya’s teeth followed, nipping at his skin before licking across the faint mark left behind slowly.

Adam obliged him with a tilt of his head, relaxing beneath Miya as he lavished him in kisses and little bites of his teeth, though never as sharp or deep as the ones he often left behind on Miya.

“I want that drink now.” The boy whispered, pulling away so that he could stare down at Adam, biting his lip.

“Of course, darling..” Adam breathed, sliding his hand up and gently wrapping it around Miya’s neck, tilting his head one way to the other with little taps of the tips of his fingers against the line of his jaw.

“Open.” Adam ordered quietly, and the rush he felt from Miya’s immediate obedience was indescribable. He parted his lips and kept a steady gaze on Adam’s face as his hand soothed over his throat, two fingers pushing into his mouth. His fingers pressed against his tongue, pushing down, though he was careful to not accidentally make the boy gag or choke, as the time for such rough play was settled. 

Miya closed his lips around them, sucking softly, eyes fluttering shut. He hummed softly, rocking his hips forward though he didn’t seem to be actively seeking pleasure.

Adam let it go on for a few moments before he was pulling his fingers from the boy’s mouth, eyeing the string of saliva connecting them to Miya’s lips before he licked his lips and promptly broke it.

Wiping his fingers dry, Adam took his glass of whisky and pressed it to Miya’s lips, watching him take a small sip as Adam had taught him to before swallowing, eyes closing again as he tilted his head back.

The whisky burned through him but it was smooth and flavourful, an intermingling taste of orange pith and honey. Licking his lips, Miya bit down his bottom lip as he looked back at Adam through his eyelashes with sensual and darkening eyes.

“I didn’t get a good enough taste.” He says softly, pressing in as close to Adam as he could get without being flushed against him. 

“No?” Adam said, one of his eyebrows drawing up in question.

Shaking his head, Miya’s eyes dropped down to his hardening cock before they darted back up to Adam’s.

“No, I think I should.. taste it another way.” His fingers glided over his stomach and chest, ending the ticklish tease by lightly tapping his fingers against his lips.

“Mm, I suppose so.” Adam conceded, taking a sip of the drink before setting it on the table beside his chair before reaching up and grasping Miya’s hair, drawing him into a surprisingly gentle kiss. 

The whisky passed between their mouths, coating their tongues and sticking to their lips. Adam’s mouth was warm, tasting heavily of the drink, and Miya found himself lightly sucking at the other man’s tongue and drawing his tongue over his palette. Their kiss was deep and messy, the kind often shared between lovers, it built a heat in the once subtly charged space between them.

Every rock of Miya’s hips had an intent now, even as the kiss was broken and Adam was licking his lips, as if chasing the last few traces of Miya’s taste, as soaked in whisky as it was. 

“More?”

“Please.” Miya mewled softly, and soon they were kissing again, with more fervor and heat, whisky slipping out past their lips and down the corners of their mouths. Adam slipped a hand between them, grasping Miya’s cock and stroking him quickly with no preamble to tease.

The boy moaned, wrapping his arms around the back of Adam’s neck, grinding up into Adam’s hand and back down against his cock, that was steadily thickening inside of his pants.

The rough fabric against still sensitive skin sent little jolts of pleasure zapping up Miya’s spine, and he tilted his head for Adam to kiss his neck. He was gentle against his marred skin, though as he ducked his head to suck at his nipples, he was anything but. His teeth were sharp as they nipped at soft skin, his tongue teasing and circling until it was hard in his mouth. He moved on to the other and repeated the same process, rubbing his thumb under the head of Miya’s cock.

“Adam.. _Shindō.._ ” Miya moaned softly, the orgasm that rolled through him was gentler than he expected, all heat and warmth, like laying in front of the fireplace, like the burn of the whisky, the feeling he got when he kissed Adam.

“Mm..” Adam sighed, taking his hand away from Miya’s softening cock, stopping only when Miya grabbed his wrist and lifted his hand to his mouth. Sticking out his tongue, Miya was thorough as he licked Adam’s hand clean, the taste of his own cum one that he was used to.

“You’re still hard.” Miya pointed out after releasing Adam’s wrist, but the man waved it off, looking no worse for the wear even if his cock was hard beneath Miya.

“Let’s finish our drink,” Grabbing the tumbler, he grasped the bottle of whisky and topped it off.

“And then when we’re done, I’ll eat you out and fuck you in front of the fireplace.” He said his words with a casual ease that didn’t come from practice but rather from confidence and his intimate knowing of Miya. 

Swallowing hard against the arousal once again sparking in his chest, Miya nodded, eyes straying to the bottle. It was nearly empty, with only one or two fingers left in the bottom that would soon be gone between the two of them, and he drew his eyes over the bottle in intrigue.

The idea that suddenly sparked in his head made his cheeks flush, and he squirmed a little at thought, wondering why neither of them had ever considered it before or if he was particularly depraved.

“Adam?” Their eyes met and the man nodded for him to go on, and Miya wasn’t even remotely surprised to find his cock already twitching back to a barely there hardness.

“Fuck me with the neck of the bottle after you eat me out and we have a deal.” He rushed out in a single breath, biting his lips to keep from laughing when Adam’s eyes widened. It fell away rather quickly, however, when his pupils began dilating, the thought playing out in his head before his eyes further darkened and they met Miya’s once more.

“My sweet thing, you always drive the best of bargains. It’s a deal.” He took a slow sip of his whisky after, eyes dragging over Miya so slowly and filthily that all he could do was squirm against the heat of his gaze.

He would have felt like he’d made some mistake with his suggestion, but he found that _even if_ he had and Adam roughed him up more than usual by way of his own frightening arousal, that it would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly just wanted to write about them being romantic with each other, thanks for reading!


End file.
